


old dogs, new tricks [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogs grow older, agents retire. However, agent 007 is reporting for duty and remains.<br/>Music: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive</p>
            </blockquote>





	old dogs, new tricks [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Specially for Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2013 for 007 team


End file.
